Making Kurt Happy
by Jaylie12
Summary: "I forgot what it felt like."  How Kurt and Blaine react to their encounter with Karofsky.  Tiny bit angsty, but mostly happy, because that's how Kurt and Blaine roll  or at least how I see them .  Set during NoN.


Title: Making Kurt Happy  
>Summary: "I forgot what it felt like." How Kurt and Blaine react to their encounter with Karofsky. Tiny bit angsty, but mostly happy, because that's how Kurt and Blaine roll (or at least how I see them). Set during NoN.<br>Rating: T  
>Category: Glee, KHBA (Klaine)  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing even remotely related to Glee.<br>A/N: I'm apologizing in advance for the epilogue, it has little to do with the rest of the fic and serves purely as an attempt at being musically creative. I would love to see the Warblers and New Directions singing together though.

...

A loud rattling bang-fist impacting locker-echoed down the hall. Kurt jumped, staring wide-eyed down the hall where Karofsky had made his exit. Another crash had him backing against the row of lockers behind him, a hand against the cool metal as if it were the only thing holding him up. So focused on the idea of Karofsky's return, angrier and even more out of control, that Kurt failed to hear or even see Blaine right away.

"Kurt?" Blaine prodded quietly, concerned when the other boy didn't respond. He stepped closer. Kurt kept his eyes on the dim hallway. Blaine reached out, placing a gentle hand on Kurt's arm. He silently cursed the bully, cursed him for scaring Kurt the way he did. Blaine slid his hand down and twined his fingers with Kurt's, stilling the slight tremor he felt. He placed his other hand against Kurt's jaw, pulling his attention away from the hallway, from the fear. Kurt looked at him, blinked a couple time and took an unsteady breath. Blaine smiled, trying to reassure, trying to dispel the sadness he still saw in Kurt's eyes.

"Hey," Blaine whispered. "He's gone. He can't hurt you." Kurt glanced back down the hall again, and Blaine squeezed his fingers. "I won't let him." He smirked, remembering Santana's confrontational words. "And neither will any of your friends." Kurt offered a wan smile at that.

"They did offer a personal bodyguard detail," Kurt joked, though Blaine could hear the sadness behind the other boy's tone. Kurt took another deep breath, smiling a bit more this time. "I just wasn't expecting him. I forgot what it felt like," he added ruefully.

_You shouldn't have to even know what it feels like in the first place_, Blaine thought bitterly. What he had endured at his old school was nothing to what Kurt lived through. Terror was so much worse than just getting beat up; those wounds were physical and could heal, and Blaine hadn't returned to his old school to face the fear. But Kurt had endured it for weeks before escaping. Blaine was not one to truly hate or hold a grudge, but he held nothing but contempt for Karofsky and what he did to Kurt.

"You shouldn't have pushed him," Kurt said sadly, placing his hand over Blaine's, which still rested against Kurt's jaw. "I was scared for you." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand again.

"I'm sorry I did that to you," Blaine replied honestly. "You know I'm not normally one for violence, but you just say the word, and I'll have the Warblers and New Directions on him faster than you can get to the next Marc Jacobs sale." Kurt still looked sad. Blaine leaned in closer, squeezing Kurt's hand again. "Or just Santana, and maybe Lauren. They could totally take him." He smiled encouragingly, and was rewarded with a chuckle.

Seeing the spark return to Kurt's eyes, Blaine took the opportunity and kissed him. He deepened the kiss when he felt Kurt's sigh, felt his fingers grip his.

They pulled away moments later, breathless. Blaine stepped back and pulled Kurt away from the wall. They walked a few steps in silence, Kurt recovering from the kiss and Blaine feeling flustered and slightly embarrassed. Regionals had only been a couple weeks ago, and while they talked as they had always done, they now sat even closer and held hands often. It felt natural, but it was these stolen moments that set both of them off kilter. Each kiss sent Kurt's world spinning and surprised Blaine with the intensity and passion he felt, and how bold he was in making the first move.

Kurt stopped in front of the choir room, various voices warming up and the piano filtering through the door. They could see everyone singing and talking animatedly.

"I do miss them," Kurt admitted quietly. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand sympathetically.

"Come on," Blaine tugged Kurt toward the door. "Let's say hello." Kurt shook his head.

"They need to warm up. We'll see them after the show." Kurt smiled sadly, giving the choir room a wistful look.

"Let's go get some good seats then," Blaine offered, trying to distract Kurt from his still somber mood. This time, Kurt allowed Blaine to steer him down the hall and they made their way to the auditorium.

...

Kurt was standing before Mercedes finished the song, was bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement, hands pressed together, ready to applaud as soon as she ended her last note. Blaine stood too, just as the girl belted out her last note, and cheers and applause broke out, the volume deafening despite the meager audience. The New Directions were so excited that it took a few seconds to register that they weren't making all the noise, and it wasn't until Mercedes waved up at the balcony and headed offstage that the glee kids turned around.

A sea of navy blazers greeted them, every face smiling and every pair of hands clapping. Behind them were various other kids, and what looked like a dozen or so parents. Kurt spotted the Warblers front and center. Cheers and greetings were shouted between the New Directions and Warblers, but Kurt merely turned to the boy next to him.

Blaine was already looking at Kurt, enormous smile on his face and his own excitement written all over his expression.

"I may have texted a few people," Blaine answered Kurt's silent question nonchalantly. Kurt merely launched himself into his boyfriend's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered. Blaine tightened his arms around the other boy, pressing a kiss to Kurt's temple.

...

Epilogue

Shortly after Mercedes had exited the stage, the New Directions had filed out of the auditorium. The Warblers, their classmates, and family had moved down to the front with Kurt and Blaine.

"Hi everyone," Mr. Schuester said into the microphone a few minutes later. "Thank you all for coming. It's wonderful to see so many people willing to support us." Mr. Schuester paused, clearly emotional. Kurt couldn't help being touched by his ex-teacher, couldn't help placing a hand over his heart. Blaine took his other hand and squeezed Kurt's fingers.

Mr. Schuester continued, "We had planned for Mercedes' number to be the last, but seeing as you've all just arrived, we've put together another number." He looked back, watching the New Directions file onto stage and take their places. He turned back to the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, the New Directions." He grabbed the microphone stand and scurried offstage just as the music cued up.

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
>But, hey, everyone you wanna be<br>Probably started off like me  
>You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care)<br>But, hey, give it just a little time  
>I bet you're gonna change your mind<em>

Kurt was surprised that it wasn't Rachel singing the initial solo, but in fact, Santana. And Rachel backing her up. Mercedes and Tina took up the second verse.

_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way  
>It ain't so hard to take, that's right<br>'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name  
>And I'll just look away, that's right<em>

When the chorus started, the New Directions scattered, the boys jumping off the stage and the girls going down the stairs. Finding the Warblers, Kurt and Blaine included, they tugged them onstage as the boys joined in on the song.

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up and soon enough, you'll figure out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me_

Rachel appeared in front of Kurt and Blaine, proffering a microphone. She laughed at their curious looks and reached for Blaine's hand just as the last lines of the chorus began, pressing the microphone in his hand.

The music changed slightly, and Kurt figured it out first-Mr. Schuester had created another mash-up, this one with "Loser Like Me" and "Raise Your Glass." Kurt tugged Blaine's hand holding the microphone up and began singing the intro. Blaine caught on and joined in, and Rachel smiled at the two.

_Right, right, turn off the lights  
>We gonna to lose our minds tonight<br>What's the dealie, yo?  
><em>

_I love when it's all too much  
>5am, turn the radio up<br>Where's the rock and roll?_

The rest of the Warblers joined in.

_Party crasher, penny snatcher  
>Call me up if you are gangsta<br>Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
>Why so serious?<em>

The New Directions joined in, singing the words from their song and blending in with the Warblers.

_So raise you glass if you are wrong in all the right ways / Push me up against the locker  
>All my underdogs  _And hey, all I do is shake it off  
><em>__We will never be, never be anything but loud / _I'll get you back when I'm your boss_  
>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  _I'm not thinking 'bout you haters_  
>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass?  _'Cause hey, I could be a superstar_  
>Just come on and come on and raise your glass  _I'll see you when you wash my car_  
><em>

_And if you're to school for cool  
><em><em>All of the dirt you've been throwing my way  __And you're treated like a fool  
><em><em><em>It ain't so hard to take, that's right<em>__ / You could choose to let it go  
><em>'<em>Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name  __We can always, we can always  
><em><em>And I'll just look away, that's right  __Party on our own_

___Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth / __So raise your glass  
>So everyone can hear  __So raise you glass if you are wrong  
>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  __In all the right ways  
>Baby, I don't care  All my underdogs  
>Keep it up, and soon enough, you'll figure out  __We will never be, never be anything but loud  
>You wanna be  And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
>You wanna be  __Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass?  
>A loser like me  Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
>A loser like me  For me_


End file.
